My favorite charcters story
by HanamaNefateris
Summary: This is a story about my favorite characters from books and anime. There is no plot just funny stuff and they are all friends. Characters are Dark M., Daiuske N., Shun K. and Shun's mom. And there is one of my friends from the Warriors Forums. :


Mudflower: Hiya! Its me again. I'm doing this for all the charatcers I like in anime and books. :3 Happy time!

Everyone: Hi!

Whitestorm: *Whispers* Fan-girl

Mudflower: Heard that!

Shun: Its true.

Mudflower: Not. Not. Not.

Shun: Yes. Yes. Yes.

Burning-sage: You done?

Oaky-poky: Nu.

Burning-sage: I thought I locked you up!

Jay-Jay: Along with me too! :3

Burning-sage and Mudflower: 0_0

ON WITH THE STORY OF MY CHARRIES!

* * *

><p>One day as Shun Kazami was walking home from another tedious day at school he came across a stray cat. "What are you doing out here little guy?" He cautiously moved toward the cat. He tried to pick it up but before he could there was a puff of purple smoke. Then a human appreard. She had chocolate brown hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and khaki capris.<p>

"Hiya Shun!" She said cheerfuly.

Shun's eye twitched. "Oak...DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT!

"Yes." Oak replied. "May I walk home with you?"

Shun calmed down."Sure."

They walked in silence until Oak said, "You called me a guy..."

Shun looked at Oak. "So?" He said plainly.

Oak looked at him with puppy dog eyes."I thought you cared!"

Shun rolled his eyes. They walked on until they got to Oak's house. They said good-bye and Shun walked on.

When Shun got to his house there was a person by the door.

"May I ask why?" Shun asked annoyed.

The boy looked up. He was tall and looked seventeen. He had purple hair and purple eyes. He wore black pants and a black shirt with a turtle neck and white stripes. "To copy your homwork." He replied.

"And may I ask how you got to my house so fast?"

The boy raised one eye brow."Wings remember?"

"Fine! I dont know why you want to, i'm just gonne tell like last time."

Dark Mousy was, yes, a slacker. He got good grades not because of copying homework, he got them because he could do the problems, he thought it was just a waste of his time. He rather whatch tv or read books. Yes, he reads.

Then there was a knock on the door. Shun opened the door to see a red haired boy with red eyes. "Hey Daiuske."

That was Daiuske Niwa. He, unlike Dark, was not a slacker. He did the work and sometimes needed help, never copies other's homwork, and he almost always does Dark's homwork.

"May I come in?" Daiuske asked.

"Sure just a sec." He turned around. "Hey mom I have some friends over is that ok?" he called.

"Sure hun just make sure Dark doesn't touch anything." Too late. There was crack that came from the kitchen. Shun and Daiuske ran to the kitchen to see that one of the plates from the cabinet fell. Shun was looking at about one hundered broken pieces of the plate. Shuns face went completly red. "Out...now." His eye twitched.

Dark looked inocently at Shun. "My bad...he." He said inocently.

"Just...out...now...before I go crazy." He pointed out the door.

Dark went out sand stood by the door.

"I'll help." Daiuske offered.

"Thanks. I'll get the broom and dust pan." Shun said.

Shun's mom entered the kitchen and saw the plate. "Oh how tadgic. I'll just have to get a new set again."

"But , dont those sets cost like fifty dollars?" Daiuske asked.

"Not when you have coupons." Shun's mom winked.

Shun then appeared with a dust pan and broom."She has just about one hundred dozen coupons in the attic. And they haven't even expired yet." He explained.

Daiuske's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Really." He said.

When they were done cleaning Dark came back in and said that he would do the homework himself so he could save the trouble for Shun.

To be continued!

* * *

><p>Shun: Why did I have to be the main character?<p>

Mudflower: Its my story.

Dark: Yesh! I'm in the story! :3

Mudflower: And possibly this is one of the only ones you'll be in.

Dark: :O

Burning-sage and Jay-Jay: What about us?

Mudflower: You two will be in the next one.

Daiuske: What about me?

Mudflower: Possibly the next one.

Oaky-poky: At least I was in it!

Shun and Mudflower: -_-

Whitestorm: What about me?

Mudflower: Its a surprise...:Sneaky:

Burning-sage: Why?


End file.
